A Merry Christmas Season
by vicatron
Summary: Merry Christmas, It's about the group staying at Beacon for the Christmas break.


**RW17**

**A Merry Christmas Season**

**By: Vicatron**

**A/N: **HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Random Christmas story, not connected to any of my previous stories. And again RWBY Belongs to Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum.

The early afternoon sun shined though the windows of the empty dorm rooms of Beacon. Well empty excluding a few rooms, one of which included the team of RWBY. And to be even more specific, one bed, dangling, from the ceiling, held up by ropes. The bed of Ruby Rose.

Ruby slept soundly in her bed, her dreams filled with a festive theme. Fencing against Weiss with giant candy canes, while Yang and Blake watched from a balcony drinking eggnog. Ren and Nora throwing various baubles upon the large pine trees, and both Jaune and Pyrrha sang carols.

It was fantastic, or it would have been till Weiss started yelling at her. "HOW are you STILL sleeping?" Ruby stumbled backwards stumbling on her feet, only to have Weiss stand next to her and start shaking her violently.

Ruby's eyes snapped open. "I'm up, I'm up." She voiced before Weiss relented. "My head." Ruby whimpered.

"Your head wouldn't be in pain if you woke up early." Weiss said.

"My head wouldn't be in pain if you weren't so rough." Ruby pouted.

Weiss sighed before she leaned forward and kissed Ruby on her forehead. "Better?"

"A little." Ruby answered still pouting.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Fine." She leaned in once more only this time capturing Ruby's lips, after which she pressed her forehead to Ruby's. "That better be enough, because you're not getting more right now." Weiss teased.

"That's all?" Ruby asked in mock sadness. "I was hoping we could keep going for the next few hours."

"And let me guess, by the end of it we would be in your bed?" Weiss asked playfully.

"That was the plan." She admitted as she made her way off the bed and toward her dresser.

Weiss smiled and shook her head. "Once you get dressed meet me in the cafeteria for lunch alright, Blake and Yang are already there."

"Sure, be there soon." Ruby answered before Weiss left.**  
**

* * *

By the time Weiss took a seat Ruby was already right behind her ready to give a hug to the Schnee heiress. "Morning" Ruby greeted those at the table as she wrapped her arms around Weiss' thin waist.

Everyone responded with a 'Good Morning' except Nora who held the beginning and end of the phrase while her voice was as excited as ever.

Ruby took a quick glance around the cafeteria before taking her seat next to Weiss. While most students had already went home there was still a fair number left. After taking her seat she joined into the conversation as she ate her lunch between laughs.

As they neared the end of their lunch Ruby noticed a lone figure at a table not too far away from their own. "Hey, isn't that Velvet?" She asked.

Everyone turned to take a glance to where Ruby's attention was before Jaune spoke. "Yeah, what of her?"

"She looks lonely, do you think we should talk with her?" Ruby asked with concern.

Yang smiled. "Always trying to help people. Don't ever change Sis." With that she was up and already walking toward Velvet. Ruby followed her older sister, and everyone else followed behind them.

"Hey babe, something wrong?" Yang asked as she sat next to the Faunus. To which she reeled back in surprise of Yang's sudden appearance. But before she could even say anything Yang was flicked on her forehead by Blake.

"What was that for Blake?" Yang asked confused as she rubbed at her new battle scar.

"Stop flirting with other girl." Blake answered in a monotone voice.

Yang smiled. "Sounds like you're jealous." In return Blake blushed profusely. "Anyway what's the problem Velvet? You look down."

By now everyone had took a seat at the table and it made Velvet slightly nervous, but nonetheless so answered. "Just homesick."

"Couldn't get a ride home?' Pyrrha asked.

"No, they're too far away to reach in time. Honestly, I'm surprised at how much I miss those dumb things that we always did as tradition." Velvet answered.

"I know what you mean." Jaune said. "My family always lights a candle in a wooden bowl and let it drift down the river." Jaune laughed at remembering it. "So what does your family do?"

"My family always decorates the tree right outside our house as our Christmas tree, with star and everything." Velvet answered.

"Alright let's do it." Ruby said as she got up. "Come on, I know a place that sells decorations."

"Huh?" Velvet asked confused. "No, don't worry about it. Really it's fine." But Ruby paid no heed and kept walking.

"Too late." Ren said. "She won't change her mind, might as well come along and try to enjoy yourself."

"But-" Velvet tried to speak but was interrupted by Weiss.

"Sorry Velvet, but Ruby likes to help people. So she doesn't mind doing random thing at random time as long as she's helping someone." She wrapped her arm behind Velvet's shoulder as she started walking. "So much to my dismay and joy, she's persistent."

Velvet sighed knowing that what Weiss said about Ruby was true and that like it or not Ruby was going to do it. So she slumped her shoulders and followed the group as they made their way in town after getting their coats.

* * *

Lights, ornaments, tinsel, a large star and extension cords. They bought them all, easily spending a good sum of money. "You don't need to spend that much." Velvet pleaded guiltily as they left the store with bags upon bags in everyone's hands.

"Don't worry, it will be fun." Yang assured her slapping her back, causing her to stumble. "Sorry, forget how strong I am some times. Or are you more of a beauty than a brawn type of girl?" Yang smiled only to get another flick to the forehead. "Blaaaaaaaake." Yang whined.

"Yes dear?" Blake asked innocently.

"Please stop doing that." Yang said.

"Stop flirting with other girls." Blake responded plainly.

"Honestly Blake, I don't see what you see in Yang." Weiss commented. "Especially since she hits on so others so much."

"Hey I don't hit on girls that often." Yang defended.

"There was that girl with the large breast at the beach." Nora pointed out.

"And the waitress that works over there." Ren pointed out.

"Or the assistant librarian that works in the library." Ruby chimed in.

"There's also the girl in the class over who wields dual swords." Pyrrha stated.

"And-" Jaune started only to be cut off as Yang interrupted their tangent.

"Okay, okay, I get it." Yang huffed, only for it to be followed by a brief silence with a few snickers.

After the small silence Blake spoke out. "Now that you mention them, all of them are Faunus aren't they?" All eyes turned to Yang at that comment, her response, if it could be called that, was a blush and an attempted to turn away even though she was in the center of the group.

"Oh," Weiss smirked. "So not only does she swing this way, but she also swings that way."

The rest of the walk back was filled with little comments on Yang's preferences, and luckily for Yang, once they returned went to work decorating a nearby pine tree.**  
**

* * *

"Here it comes Jaune." Pyrrha announced as she threw her shield at him, with a trail of tinsel following it.

"Got it!" He exclaimed before he untapped the tinsel from her shield and started wrapping it around the tree. "There, that's the last of the tinsel, throw me the star while I'm still up here."

"Here you go." Nora sang before whipping the star up at him, who barely managed to catch it as it whizzed at his face.

"Please don't kill anyone Nora." Ren said as he and most of the group connected the ornaments to the hooks so they would stay on the tree.

"Okie Dokie." Nora answered.

"So your family throws the ornaments onto the tree?" Ruby asked.

Velvet nodded with a smile. "Every year, even though most of them are on the bottom half of the tree."

"Why's that?" Yang asked.

"My younger brother and sister throw most of them but they aren't strong enough to get them high on the tree."

"The tree is ready for the ornaments." Jaune announced as he landed on the ground.

"Yay!" Nora squealed. "Ready the artillery barrage." She commanded as she held three in each hand before throwing them on the tree. "Fire!"

Ruby was second to join in. "You heard her, fire!" And with that everyone else joined in running around the tree as the launched ornaments into the air covering all sides of the tree.

By the time they ran out most of them were taking a seat to catch their breath. The empty boxes were piled in one large heap, and the sun had just set over the horizon. Luckily the lights from Beacon kept the area bright enough for them to see.

"Alright, we're done." Weiss commented. "Now all that's left to do is turn on the lights." She reached down and grabbed two of the extension cables. "Ready?"

Everyone nodded, and with that she plugged them together setting the tree aglow. They marveled as the lights flashed on and off repeatedly. They just stayed there watching it before Ruby got up.

"I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." With that she was gone, leaving a trail of petals behind her. It wasn't even four minutes later that Ruby returned with a tripod and a camera attached to it. "Who wants to take a picture for our first Christmas at Beacon?"

Everyone dashed in front of the decorated tree as Ruby set up the camera. "Okay, Velvet stand a bit more to the right. Okay, now Team JNPR stand to her left and my Team to her left. Perfect, I'll set the timer for three seconds starting NOW!"

With that Ruby disappeared from behind the camera and appeared next to Weiss on the edge of the camera's view. "Cheese." Everyone said as the flash went off. And once again Ruby disappeared only to reappear behind the camera.

"Perfect!" ruby smiled as she showed everyone the photo. "So, same time next year?" She asked only to get enthusiastic nods from everyone.

**A/N: **My gift to you. Hope you had a good Christmas, I got the Blake, Weiss and Yang Silhouette T-Shirts. : D


End file.
